Run Bec, Run!
by BigWillis29
Summary: Its the year 2027, and Beca Mitchell is on the run, her whole life she been running, but now she's had enough! Its time to fight back. Will Beca save her race or will she parish like the rest? It's now up to Beca and her group; who all control powers, to save eveyone they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Run Bec, Run!**

**A/N: I'm new at this so please be kind. ha. And hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, only the plot. **

I'd been running for what seemed like 3 hour's now and my lungs were starting to hurt, and I felt like giving in; but I had to get back to Chloe. I no she'd be worried out of her mined by now.

I heard the screams and sirens going off in the background, and knew they were gaining._ Can't they just give me a break, maybe I should say and fight. Yep I'll do that! _With that I summed my strength and pulled out the long blade that would hopefully save my life.

As if on que four men showed on the horizon, three with knives' and one with hand gun. _Great I'm dead, but what the hell. Let do this. _ Two of the men started to sprint down the hill, as I got ready to defend myself. One of the men out of the two were faster and was just 3 metres away from me. He went to slash at my throat and just mist as I pulled back and took my advantage and swang at him, only just missing him. _Damit. _The other guy came down and was now on the attack to. I threw the knife I had in my belt at one of the attackers, which fell instantly as he was hit directly in the chest. _Yes one down three more to go._

But as I was side track by the kill I'd been completely forgotten about the other attacker. He slashed at me but luckily he'd only got the back of shoulder. I felt the hot liquid pour out of my back and down my leather jacket. "That was my favourite fucking jacket twat." I growled loudly and then started to attack, thinking of the girl who brought it for me. First I advanced at his feet. And got the back off his ankle which made him fall to the ground I then jumped high in the sky and dug the sward down heavily on him, killing him instantly. The other two were still on the hill; the guy with the hand gun aimed and took fire, the bullet only missing by an inch. He then took fire again and got me in the lower side of my chest. _ I'm sick of this, I try so hard not to my power, but you no what,? I just don't care at the moment. _With a flick of my wrist, the men choked on air and fell to the grown. Walking as quickly as possible I wobble to the groups hiding place. I knew Chloe would be freacking out now. As I was approaching the hide out, glanced behind me to see a hooded figure_ Shit can't they give me a brake. _ I drew out my sward and put myself in a defence stance; ready to take whoever it was down. The figure started towards me and put his or her hand up in a peace sign. I lowered my weapon slowly, ready to fight at any moment if needed.

"I've come to warn you dear child. The Encro are looking for you. They fear you and your power will destroy them." The mystery man said.

"Umm, look dude I don't know who you are and what you're talking about. But whatever it is, I think you need therapy or somethin." I replied calmly trying to hide the lie.

"I mean no harm but take care of your group and yourself, stay away from Encro or they will kill you." The mystery man then turned and walked off.

I on the other hand I was close to fainting from blood lose. I turned and walked up to the door quickly glancing again in case someone else has followed me, and knocked 4 times than 2 seconds break then knocked once. Unicycle opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been, Chloe's been freaking out and Aubrey has been trying to calm her down?"

"Uni as much as love to stand here and talk, I really can't right now." Shoulder barging my way through and regretted doing that move as a sharp pain spread its way across me back. Jesse was planted on the couch but instantly stood up as he saw the state I was in and yelled to Aubrey to grab a First Aid Kit. I lost so much blood that I felt my knees buckle and about to hit the floor but Jesse caught me, and carried me bridal style to the couch. Aubrey appeared not to long after that, and was shocked at the sight.

"Beca! Shit what happened? Hey bec, bec come on Chloe's on her way."

"I'm okay I just felt a tad bit tipsy, where's Chloe?"

"She went out to look for you. She should be back any moment. If I were you I would run. She ain't gonna be happy with your disappearance."

"Oh she loves me too much to want to kill me." I dribbled out.

Aubrey laughed at this, cause it was true. As soon as Chloe walks in Beca's gonna be smothered by that women.

**Ok.. that was it my very first charter and story, i'll try and publish the next Chap, as soon, as possible. pls review and tell me what needs improvement on. thxs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Run Bec, Run!**

**A/N- Okay here you guys go chapter 2, sorry it took so long went out camping, but this one is longer than before. I'll be making the chapters longer as the story goes on, i'm still getting the hang of this so be nice!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own Pitch perfect only the plot.**

Aubrey was trying her best to clean my wounds, but wasn't having much luck. I was so sleepy, but Jesse was keeping me awake.

"Come on sis, Chloe's gonna be here soon. Ju- just hang in there okay?"

"Okay..." I tried saying but it more like slurred its way out. Tears started to slowly make their way around his face. And I couldn't help but smile, _my old family's gone but I've got a much better one now._ A least if I die I can die happily.

"Aubrey hurry up Beca's losing conscious." Jesse panicked as he saw his sisters eyes continually roll in the back of her head.

"I-I can't do much Jess, we don't have the right material. And we can only wait till Lilly comes back from the shops."

Okay so since I'm practically unconscious I might as well explain. Jesse and I have been on the run scene we were 10, we refer to each other as brother and sister. But biologically were not. I met Jesse when I was 12, he was running from the Encro, they had actually caught him, but I was there and the soldiers hadn't seen me yet. I sneaked up on them and controlled them to drop Jesse. The solders complied; I then controlled them to drop to the ground and stay like that for 20 minutes. I grabbed Jesse by the hand and dragged him out of the dark ally and into the crowed. He was curious at the start but he then thanked me and we became tight, practically inseparably. Jesse and I then started to run into others who were just like us; powers and all, some of us " the rear ones" can control multiple powers, Jesse could control, and conjure the element of fire, Chloe can read mines and auras, Aubrey is able to cloak thing's (cause things to disappear and reappear), Lilly was able to self- heal and heal other beings alike but only to a point, Stacie can reduce temperatures and freeze objects by force of will, Unicycle was one of the rear ones, he had enhanced hearing, strength and could sense danger, Benji was a complete nerd, but was able to intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions with one's mind, and well me, I am also a rear one, it sometimes sucks to be lived up to as special. But the rear ones lived a dangerous life; we are the most wanted by Encro. they would torture us and experiment on us, I was captured before I meet Jesse around 8, maybe close to 9 and it was painful, just thinking about it makes me cringe, I've only ever told Jesse that I was capture by Encro, I don't plan on telling Chloe just yet, probably never. My powers are the strongest of the groups, and the most powerful, I'm able to control people at command, replicate any physical action after seeing it performed, along with enhanced human ability's, and telekinesis. Before I was captured by Encro I didn't have the ability of telekinesis, but the scientist injected something in to me, whatever it was, I gave me the power to control things with my mind.

Xxxxxxxxx

I slowly open my eyes, but quickly shut them tight as the bright sun was killing my eyesight. I groaned from the pain in my chest and in my shoulder.

"wha-…."

"Shuush, it's okay, I'm here now sweetie, I'm here." The familiar sound of that soft sweet sound, made me open my eyes, to stair straight into bright blue ones.

"Hey there Chlo, how you been?"

"Don't you dare Miss Mitchel, I'm not gonna be nice to you just because you hurt and have been shot."

"ha, flat butt, gonna wish she was dead now." I heard Fat Amy in the background talking to someone, most like Stacie.

"Look Chlo , I was out shopping with my hoddie over my head and covered up pretty good, but somehow someone recognised me, I ran into the forest and was shot and sliced in the back, okay, I'm sorry that I got caught and made you upset."

"I'm not angry Beca, I was just worried. I'm glad you're okay now." Chloe said hugging Beca like there was no tomorrow, but being careful not to touch the wounds, Beca had collected.

I wasn't sure if I should say something about the women earlier on so I just went on with thanking Lilly who had helped heal me. I wasn't fully healed, due to Lilly being able to heal to a point. But I was grateful that I'm a alive. Fat Amy was new to the group but she was able teleport anyone anywhere it came in handy at times of need, especially for what we have planned.

It was simple really; everyone was sick of having to worry about Encro, so every day we all train, physically and power. And we're goin to break in to Encro's factory and get information on what they are looking for and why they want to use us for experiments. I in particular want to find out what they injected me with.

It was dinner time, we lived out on a farm, that used to be Chloe's parents place until they said they wanted to travel around the world. Most of the groups' parent had accepted them for who they were apart from me, Jesse and Stacie. Our parent either threw us out or were murder, mine didn't want me, well my dad didn't want me, my mum on the other hand did, we had a plain to leave that night, me and mum, she said " your my daughter no matter who or what you are, I love you with all my heart and your dad does to, he just won't admit it." We were about to leave when there was a knock at the door. Dad stormed down the steps and started to yell at whoever it was complaining of the time, I started to approach but was stopped in my tracks by massive 'Bang' which caused dad fall to the ground with blood pooling out of his chest, the last words to leave his blood polished mouth was run bec, run but it was too late, a man in black picked me up and dragged me out of the house. I only got of a glimpse of mum when all I heard was the three words I would have loved to say back to her but couldn't as the man had a hand over my mouth with a rag in his disgusting dirty hand that were a mix of blood and chemicals, and knocked me out, that was how I got capture by Encro. Ive told Chloe about the bit were my parent s were murdered but stopped at that saying I made it out and ran on from there.

Dinner was full of laughter as Fat Amy talked about how we flat butts should eat a bit more, but Aubrey shut her by say something about how it will affect your cardio, Amy just shrugged it off which made most of the group laugh at the blonde. Chloe would give stares from the table which would start in a competition between us. Eventually we all agreed to head in bed for the night as we have a full work of training tomorrow morning at 6 am.

"hey you, you okay, you looked every distant at the table."

"ahh, yeah was just thinking about my parents, it's just… it's gonna be 13 years after their death. I just wish they could see my 21st birthday you? I'll be finally accepted as an adult and they won't be here to see it." For the second in my life I let a tear fall. It slowly made it's way down my chin to now my jaw line.

"Bec they may not be here with you right now, maybe not physically but they'll always be with you in your heart and in spirit." Chloe said softly and wiped the stray tear away. Leaning in to kiss the brunette, she loved with all her heart.

I slowly deepened the kiss, but had to break the kiss for much needed air.

"let's go to bed. I actually very tired. Love you Chlo." Beca said kissing the red head on the cheek.

"Love ya to Beca, night."

I used my power to turn off the light surrounding us in darkness and eventually letting it take me with it.

**Thanks for read chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible. Reviews are welcomed, along with advice.**


End file.
